


Do Not Open Before Christmas

by thanksariel



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: But references the Sex, Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksariel/pseuds/thanksariel
Summary: Welcome back, I know I haven’t posted in well over a year. Please take this oneshot.I’m sorry.It’s cute tho!





	Do Not Open Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! And if you don’t celebeate Christmas, happy holidays! And if you don’t celebrate anything, happy winter/summer!

Pete woke up, yawning and leaning over the bed to try and grab onto Patrick and sleep just a little bit longer just to find his hands hitting just blanket. Pete opened an eye to see that his hands were correct. No Patrick, and the sun was shining through the blinds, leaving lines on the carpet and on the bed, where Patrick would be. Usually when this happens, Patrick is making some breakfast, and Pete would wake up to the smell of eggs or bacon or waffles. But alas, no food could be smelled. The only thing Pete could smell was clean sheets and patchouli with vanilla. And if Patrick wasn’t in the bed, or making breakfast, he was getting ready for the day, which usually meant he was in the shower. But he wasn’t there either, Pete would be able to hear it and smell the lavender through the door.

 

It was Christmas morning, and didn’t feel like how it did when he was younger. It was better than that. Pete got to spend the holiday season with his long term boyfriend, soon-to-be-fiancé, and wanted to spend his Christmas with boyfriend, who was not anywhere he could see.

 

Pete opened his other eye and twisted, yawning small and leaning back slightly to stretch his muscles before getting out of bed, slipping into his reindeer slippers and walking to the bathroom. He opened the door and Patrick’s brush was where it was from last night - chilling on the counter, which was usually put in a drawer in the morning after he used it. The door to the bathroom cabinet was open, just slightly, and his toothbrush looked moist, and there was definitely a spot of toothpaste in Patrick’s sink that wasn’t there the night before.

 

Pete cocked his eyebrow and grabbed his robe, wrapping it around his body, as he was starting to get cold, due to the fact that Patrick is a mad man and had the window open, even though there’s 4 feet of snow on the ground.

 

Pete opened the bedroom door and stalked his way down the stairs, the first floor very dim, but illuminating red due to the living room - which is where the Christmas tree was.  Pete smiled small when he remembers the gifts he got Patrick, and how there’s a small, wrapped box with a bow in Patrick’s stocking, which had the engagement ring…

 

 _Soon_ , Pete thought to himself.

 

Pete squinted at the clock in the hallway, which read 7:46. Pete and Patrick agreed to opening presents after 8, and _oh my god, if he’s sneaking a peak at gifts_ … Pete walked into the living room, taking note of the couple gifts that they had. They didn’t get each other many gifts, as they really didn’t need much. They had all they needed, and each other. And that was enough for them.

 

Pete heard someone clearing their throat to the side of him. Pete screamed, grabbing onto the lamp and pulled it up, squinting at the chair to see Patrick, who was smiling at Pete.

 

“Really?”

 

“You fucking scared me, Patrick!” Pete exclaimed, then noticed that Patrick’s arms were behind his back.

 

“Uh…?”

 

“ _Uh_ what? Uh, why are you holding the lamp?” Patrick teased a little, smirking.

 

Pete placed the lamp back down. “No, dumbass. _Uh,_ why do you have your hands behind your back?”

 

“Oh-“ Patrick smirked, getting up and walking in front of Pete, sandwiching himself between the Christmas tree and his boyfriend. “Well, I know that we have been a little too busy to, you know-“

 

“I know?” Pete inquired.

 

“Can’t you just shut up for one second.”

 

“I was shut up for more than a second just a second ago.”

 

“ _Pete_.” Patrick said, slightly stern and giving Pete a ‘are you kidding me’ face.

 

“Carry on.”

 

“ _Anyways-_ “ Patrick said, emphasizing the fact that he was paused before. “I know we’ve been a little too busy to FUCK.” Patrick raising his voice a little on the word ‘fuck’. “And I want to fuck, but wanted it to be festive.”

 

“Can I speak?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How does this relate to your hands being behind your back?”

 

“I’m getting there.” Patrick paused, smiling small. “So I made it festive. Right?”

 

“Right.” Pete agreed, not completely getting where this is going.

 

“Sooooo…” Patrick gave a big grin, then turned around, sticking his butt towards Pete.

 

“Yeah, that’s your butt.”

 

“Dumbass.” Patrick said, obviously done with Pete already. “Wrist. Look at my wrist.”

 

And there it was. A ribbon was tied around his wrist in a delicate bow. “That’s kinky.”

 

“Read what the tag says.”

 

So Pete did.

 

“Do not open before Christmas?”

 

“Yes, and what day is it?”

 

There was a small pause, as Pete was confused, and then Pete got the joke, and then excited. “ _Oh_ , fuck yes!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick does say yes, by the way.


End file.
